1. Technical Field:
The present invention relates to a wheeled carrier for hanging flexible closures, and more particularly relates to a carrier which, in one use mode, supports a color-coordinated shower curtain or the like and, in another use mode, supports draperies or the like.
2. The Prior Art:
The most common type of support for a shower curtain consists of an overhead horizontal support bar on which shower curtain suspension hooks or rings are slidably mounted with the hooks or rings engaging through apertures formed in the shower curtain near its top edge. There is a tendency for the shower curtain to separate from the suspension hooks during usage which necessitates frequent re-attaching of the curtain to the hooks, which is inconvenient.
Pleated draperies are generally held by pins which must be inserted through the pleated portions of the drapery and the pins engage through eyelets forming a part of the customary traverse rod. The installation of drapery pins is difficult and timeconsuming. Furthermore, the pins are rarely installed in precise locations and consequently most expensive draperies do not show as well as they could if better installation procedures were available.
Accordingly, it is the objective of the present invention to overcome the above-stated deficiencies of the prior art relating to both shower curtain and drapery support means. The invention is also applicable to hospital privacy curtains including single use disposable paper curtains.
A further object is to provide a wheeled carrier which can be used selectively for the support of a shower curtain or for the support of draperies.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tape having tubular pockets which can be permanently installed on draperies by stitching, the tubular pockets of the tape receiving drapery suspension arms on the wheeled carrier in one use mode thereof. The arrangement permits the draperies to be easily and quickly removed for washing or dry cleaning with the pocketed tape permanently attached thereto. After cleaning, the draperies can be rehung conveniently in the same precise location previously occupied by them, due to the construction of the carrier forming the subject matter of this invention.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.